Separate Ways
by gamemasterTP
Summary: Confined to studying for the majority of her life, Cecelia Pegasus, the only heir to the Pegasus Estate, finally gets the opportunity of her lifetime, including repairing the broken ties between her and an almost forgotten friend, Seto Kaiba. Will Maxmillion Pegasus allow her daughter to refrain from her independent studies and live a new life?


Separate Ways

Chapter One

Exhausted from hours of pointless studying, she took her overwhelmingly large Advanced Computer Systems textbook and placed it on the small hand carved wooden endtable beside her luxurious and expensive dark leather study chair then leaned back into it in hope to ease her mind from the complex scripts she had been scrolling through within the bland texts. She took in a deep breath then exhaled slowly, until she was interrupted by the obnoxious buzzing of her pager by her bedside, causing her to leap out of her seat instantly in desperation to turn it off. She rushed across the huge suite of hers to her bed area to hush the small device by quickly shoving a delicate finger into the answer button.

"This is Cecelia," she answered as sweetly as she could.

"Yes, darling, I know." Her father's charming yet eerie voice purred into the speaker to respond. "Is it possible to see you for just a moment or two?"

She backed away from the pager, estranged with anticipation, then came back to her senses.

"Um, yes, of course!" she replied courteously. "I'll be on my way now."

"That's my girl." Maxmillion Pegasus finished kindly. "See you soon, dear."

Cecelia hung up the pager, still confused and anxious over the situation.

"What on Earth could he want me for?!" she asked herself in a harsh whisper.

. . .

"Croquet," Maxmillion called to his butler in the corner of the suite near the door. "Could you go fetch Cecelia for me? To ensure she gets here all right?"

The butler bowed respectively in obedience.

"Of course, sir." He responded kindly, then headed out of the suite hastily. Maxmillion sighed heavily in remembrance.

"Shoot, I forgot to start some coffee…The young lady will need some after her studies." He remarked suddenly then got out of his living area perkily to prepare a fresh brew of gourmet coffee for himself and his daughter. After the machine started up, he went back to his living area to his ebony black grand piano, taking a stack of scores from the stool and began to skim through long scores of advanced pieces he wanted to listen to. Ten minutes had passed, not only did he forget about the fact that the coffee was ready five minutes ago, but he was finally greeted by the warm feeling of his stunning daughter's presence.

Dressed in a simple yet flattering medium purple gown, she bowed to greet her father politely.

"Good afternoon, father," she spoke out of the mysterious silence firmly. "You wished to see me?" she raised an eyebrow suspiciously, unsure what he could possibly have on his mind to finally summon her after such a long period of time.

Maxmillion let out of a short chuckle happily.

"I did, yes." He told her sweetly. "Come, could you have a seat for me at the piano?" he held out an arm gracefully to lead her over to the large piano kindly.

Cecelia nodded affirmatively, following his gesture strangely over to his study and sat down at the beautiful instrument hesitantly. She giggled lightly in hope to ease the mood a little.

"So," she began to play intricately, eyeing the scores in front of her occasionally, already familiar with the piece from years before. "You summoned me to play for you?" she paused for moment to take in the melody serenely. "I thought you could play for yourself?"

"Mmmm, something like that, I suppose," Maxmillion listened calmly to her artistry at work as she slightly modified the piece from what he remembered. "It's just been such a long time since I've heard you play last."

"It's a shame, really." Cecelia continued sharply. "You missed my final exam."

Maxmillion gasped quietly.

"In Computer Systems?" he asked her painfully. "Goodness, I didn't think you would finish so soon."

"No, father," Cecelia continued dryly. "My final piano conservatory exam. Do you not recall my request to study music professionally?"

"Cecelia, dear, you could have mentioned it beforehand…" Maxmillion sighed in guilt. "I would have made the time to attend…You know I'm very busy, it must have slipped my mind…"

"It's been _four years _since the request, father." Cecelia edged on with a touch of anger in her voice.

"Forgive me, my child." Maxmillion went on coolly. "Now then, that's not what I wanted to see you about." He raised his voice slightly but firmly, placing another four page score in front of her on the stand. "I wanted to share a proposal I have with you. You can multitask, yes?"

Cecelia shot him a look out of the corner of her eye.

"I could multitask when I was five years old, father." Cecelia replied bluntly, examining the score in front of her briefly. "I'm twenty now. Chat away." She began to play softly and gracefully.

"Anyways," Maxmillion started again while pondering. "I have noticed that the regional charts for Duel Monsters have shifted significantly…"

"Oh?" Cecelia spoke out in interest yet remained suspicious. "Might I ask in what way?"

"Well, for one," Maxmillion purred playfully, knowing it would catch Cecelia's attention, "Seto Kaiba isn't the regional champion of the Domino area anymore."

Cecelia tensed up suddenly, nearly crashing hard on the keys of the piano until she refocused herself towards her music.

"But…" she managed to say. "Seto's been Domino's champion for-"

"Years, I'm aware, dear." He finished for her in amusement of her concern, looking over her in awe as her delicate fingers of the piano majestically, noticing that she had become a bit uneasy.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" she asked him firmly, glancing over at him occasionally. "So there's a new ranking champion, what's the point? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you see a potential threat for your reputation, if all you seem to notice is that Seto has been defeated." She sat up perfectly straight smugly. "From what I remember, you rarely pay attention to any other region."

"And that's why _you're _here." Pegasus cooed at her charmingly. "I want to have a tournament here, and the victor will face _you_, and _you _will see if he or she is worthy of dueling me."

Coincidentally finishing the piece as he finished his statement, she turned to face him, a bit agitated.

"Wait, you're going to let me _play _Duel Monsters?!" she asked him in shock. "The first time I've played in _years,_ and you want me in a _tournament_?!"

"What's the matter, my child?" Maxmillion asked her half-heartedly. "Are you doubting your abilities?"

Cecelia blinked blankly at him.

"You've never allowed me to touch the game in years, other than the official rulebook to study leisurely." She informed him sternly. "Me, myself, would be a little concerned, given the situation, yes." She stared back down at the keys to think. "Something tells me you've already planned something. Far in advance."

"Maybe," her father teased, an innocent across his face. "Would you like to find out?"

Her glare hardened instantly.

"I'm going to regret this, I'm sure." She remarked dully.

"Very good!" Pegasus cheered. "Already off to a good start!"

"Wait, come again?!"

"Come, we must see to our guests!" he pranced to the door in excitement, nearly dragging her out of the suite behind him. Halfway down a large and regal hallway, something clicked in the back of his mind.

'Oh, shoot, I forgot about the coffee again.' He thought lightly. 'Oh well.'


End file.
